


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Also Total Eclipse of the Heart is missung, Full Gear, Hugs, M/M, Marty Sings, Misuse of Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sad Marty Sad Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Marty hosts a party that no one in the Elite seems interested in attending, in the depths of his sulking he finds his sad crooning interrupted by a wonderfully familiar face.





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'll sail this ship by myself if I have to. Hop aboard!
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Marty Scurll, despite what everyone may think, was absolutely sulking. Despite the phone calls vehemently telling everyone that he didn’t need them, that he didn’t want them at his party anyway, since they didn’t RSVP in the first place, Marty Scurll, the villain, was sulking. His party, to celebrate his return to the Elite was lackluster at best. He’d been planning it for weeks. As soon as he’d been presented with the opportunity to rejoin the Elite, leaving Ring of Honor and the fate of Villain Enterprises in the hands of the Flip Gordon (who was turning out to be quite the villain, he was proud to say), he’d called up the Young Bucks, Kenny Omega, Cody, and Hangman. He’d invited all of them to his state-side hotel room, just in time for Full Gear. Really, it was actually just very lucky that he’d been in time for Full Gear. And honestly, it was even more lucky, at least in Marty’s eyes, that they were back in Baltimore. It felt almost like coming home, if home was in Baltimore instead of in England. This is where Marty felt like he really connected with the Young Bucks. 

All of this aside, of course, Marty was disappointed. It was three hours since his party was supposed to start. November 8th. 9pm. Marty’s humble abode, that’s nearly as big as Matt Jackson’s. Decorated to celebrate Full Gear. Marty had stocked his sizeable pantry with plenty of sparkling grape juices of various colors. Streamers hung from the ceiling, personally placed by Marty himself. He was damn proud of his party pad. And no one showed up. The damn nerve. Marty had called everyone at least twice. Straight to voicemail. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that everyone was ignoring him. He’d have thought that maybe they’d like to see him after all this time. It was like they were coming back from the dead. At least for him. Maybe for them it was different. Maybe he was just intruding on their fun. Could it be, after all this time, that Marty was no longer part of the Elite? 

It seemed only right that it was raining. The pitter-patter of rain on the window drew Marty to it. The villain, was sulking. Shoulders slumped. The world was wet. Marty’s party was dead. And his return to the Elite seemed non-existent. Marty’s sheer curtains rustled in the chilly breeze. It smelled like rain. No one was coming. The party hats he’d bought were going to go to waste. The little cone hat on his head wobbled just a little. It was purple and had silver polka dots. Marty liked this particular hat quite a bit. And no one was going to see it. 

“Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never comin’ around.” His clenched fist curled came up dramatically as the villain turned away from the window. Marty let out a long sigh, bowing his head now as he continued to sing. Confidence was clear in the way he held himself, despite how very off-key he was singing. “Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.” Morosely, the villain pulled the hat from his head. Marty’s fingers curled around the little party hat, crushing it in one movement. “Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best years of my life have passed me by. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.” The villain took a deep breath, casting aside the crushed hat. It fell on the floor, and laid there, like the trash that it is. With all the feeling that Marty could muster, he threw his head back and loudly declared to the empty apartment, “TURN AROUND LIGHT EYES! Every now and then I fall apart!” 

It was at that very moment that the door to Marty’s apartment burst open. The lighting was more than a little dramatic. Framed in the doorway, lit by hallway lights, stood Nick Jackson. A lopsided smile was sat firmly on Nick’s lips. “Those aren’t the words, Marty.” In his hands, the younger Jackson brother held a sleeve of party cups and a cheese and meat tray. “You didn’t think I forgot, did yah?” 

“Nick?” Song interrupted, Marty held a hand over his chest, eyes bright. Color him truly surprised. He was sure that no one would join him for his party. Certainly not Nick. He gasped, touched. The song was hardly forgotten, of course, merely interrupted. “I need you now tonight! I need you more than EVER! Hold me tonight! We’ll hold on forever!” Marty all but tossed himself into Nick’s arms, wrapping around him to pull him into a big, warm hug. “Cause we’ll never be wrong! Together we can make it to the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow only all of the time!” He was pleased as punch. If no one else showed up to his party, at least Nick Jackson showed up. Marty pulled back to press an affectionate kiss to his cheeks before he hugged him again. 

Nick was laughing, awkwardly winding his arms around the villain. Even he could admit it was nice to have Marty back. It’d felt like something was missing. “You’re still getting the words wrong.”

“Thanks for coming to my party, Nick,” Marty said as he pulled away, moving to take the party tray from him. The villain’s smile was radiant and genuine. Nick laid a hand on Marty’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s good to have you back. We really missed you.” He paused for dramatic effect, to clarify. “I missed you. It’s good to see you.” And for the first time in several months, Marty felt warm and welcome and whole. He was definitely home. And his party wasn’t a complete failure. And everything was right in the world.


End file.
